The Start of Something New
by Hidge
Summary: Set during 2x05 - "Aftermath". In her hotel room, Elle makes an odd request, will Reid comply? How does Lee's effect on Elle change Reid's feelings for her? Elle/Reid. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**A/N: Rated M for sexual content. This is my spin on "Aftermath", I know that many fics have been written about this particular episode, so any similarities are purely coincedence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also, some of the dialogue in this fic, as you will recognize, has been taken directly from "Aftermath" and I do not own that either.**

"After he shot me, he reached into my wound so he could write on the wall in my blood. I was barely conscious, but I could feel his hand in there...and sometimes it's like I can still feel it."

"Elle...he's dead. You're...you're right here. You won."

She gave him a small smile and raised her glass. "Then here's to winning."

He looked at her sadly. If there's one thing Elle Greenaway wasn't it was vulnerable but right now that would be the only word that Spencer Reid would use to describe her.

They each had another drink in silence before Reid asked cautiously, "Do you need anything?"

She looked at him, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"Do you need me to stay with you because I can? Most victims of a significantly traumatic event do not get back to their normal sleeping patterns until almost a year after the fact."

She sighed heavily. "I'm a big girl Reid."

He slowly got up out of his chair. "Okay, well thanks for the drink, and thank you for talking to me."

He had his hand on the doorknob when she blurted out, "Reid wait!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She got up out of her chair and walked towards him. "Reid I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure anything," he replied smiling.

"I...need you...to have sex with me."

His eyes widened and he turned a deep crimson. "W...wha...what?" He stuttered.

She moved closer to him, making him swallow nervously. "I haven't been with anyone in a really really really," she laughed lightly, "really long time and I just need to feel close to somebody..."

He shook his head. "Elle I can't, you're intoxicated."

She laughed, "I am not! I had two drinks..."

He cut her off, "We both are!"

She laughed again, "The capital of Wyoming is Cheyenne, 32 multiplied by 64 is 2048, the boiling point of propane is -42.09 degrees Celsius, and the last time the Mets won the World Series was in 1986. Would you like me to quiz you to prove how sober you are?"

"Okay I get it, you're sober and so I lied, I'm stone cold sober too but I don't think that I'm the best person for this..."

She gently grasped his dress shirt. "Why not? You're my friend and you're a really good guy and I'm really attracted to you."

"I'm really attracted to you too," he replied in a higher pitched voice than usual.

She gave him a small smirk. "Than what's the problem? All I'm asking for is one night, just hot sex, no strings attached."

He sighed heavily. "Elle you have no idea how much I wanna say yes but I can't." He looked at her regretfully. "I can't...I just can't...and I can't explain why...but I can't. And..." he looked down at his shoes and blushed, "...I'm not exactly the most experienced person for this request." He looked back up into her sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, let go of his shirt, and stepped back. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

She turned back on to him. "Elle are you upset?" He asked awkwardly.

She shook her head as she swerved around to face him again. "No, I'm fine," she bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from breaking down in front of him.

He smiled apprehensively. "Okay, goodnight, sleep well. Don't drink alone okay? If you ever need someone to drink with just come and get me."

She forced a smile. "Okay."

As soon as he left, she downed the last of the hard liquor purely in an effort to prevent herself from crying. She was fed up with being weak. Elle Greenaway is not weak. Elle Greenaway grew up in one of the worst parts of Brooklyn. Elle Greenaway had to work for everything she's earned. Elle Greenaway is one of only two female profilers in the BAU. Elle Greenaway is not weak!

--------------------

"You need to get some air. While you do, I want you to think about this job, what you've been through, what you're capable of. Do you understand me?"

Elle rolled her eyes before she left the room without a word. On her way out of the station she ran into Reid, he reached his hand out to her but she quickly pushed him away.

Reid looked back at Gideon confused. He stood considering his options before his feelings took over and he ran after her.

He caught up with her in the parking lot. "Elle stop!"

"Leave me alone Reid!" She said stubbornly. He ran to get to her before she reached one of the Bureau SUVs. He lightly touched her shoulder and she abruptly turned around. "Reid go read a book or something!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I know that you're gonna go after Lee."

She scoffed, "Stop trying to act like you know me."

"I do know you," he replied, he was hurt by her comment but he knew that her judgement was clouded by anger.

"Reid I'm not going to say it again, leave me alone!"

He gently pushed her up against the side of the black, Bureau SUV. "Stop being headstrong," he ordered quietly.

She was speechless. His actions had completely caught her off guard. She squirmed but he was much stronger than she had anticipated and he firmly held her in place. "Let me go."

He fearlessly looked into her eyes. "Only if you promise to let me take you back to the hotel."

She rolled her eyes. "What are we six?" She sneered. "Well you are just a boy." He looked at her with an almost adorable expression of sadness. "Then prove that you're not, do something manly, tell me the real reason why you wouldn't stay with me last night."

"I wouldn't stay with you last night because I'm in love with you," he confessed softly.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you, and that's why I couldn't stay last night because I can't have you for just one night and then forget it ever happened. One night is not going to be enough for me. I want you every night."

She took a moment to digest his declaration and when she finally thought it through her only response was to place both of her hands on the side of his face and kiss him passionately. He kissed her back hungrily and pressed himself against her, pinning her to the vehicle.

When their mouths parted, she smiled at him sweetly. "I'm sorry that I was being such a bitch."

He shook his head as he brushed his nose against hers, itching to kiss her again. "It's okay," he said breathlessly. "You were just upset about Lee."

She ran a hand through his hair which made him shiver. "Do you think that we could start by spending tonight together?" She whispered suggestively.

"Yes, I want to make love to you."

--------------------

They sneakily entered Elle's hotel room but they had nothing to worry about, all of their team members were already sleeping soundly in their rooms, exhausted from the frustrating case.

She was surprised when Reid made the first move. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. He looked into her beautiful, brown eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her backwards until she hit the edge of the bed and fell back with him on top of her. She laughed as she pulled back from the kiss and pushed him up. He looked at her confused and she simply laughed. "Slow down buddy."

He smiled sheepishly as he got up off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

She laughed again. "It's okay." She took off her leather jacket and threw it on the floor.

"You look gorgeous," he stated absentmindedly.

She blushed and clumsily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She laughed as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks and she followed suit. "Have you done this before?" She asked hesitantly.

He shook his head and turned a bright red. "No..." he smirked, "but I'm eager to learn."

She smirked back at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He wound his hand in her hair as they continued to kiss and she loosened his tie as they did so. She threw his tie on the floor before she straddled him. He smirked at her as she clutched the collar of his dress shirt and aggressively pulled him in for another long, deep, passionate kiss. His hands slowly moved up and down her back making her moan into his mouth which he enjoyed. She moved down and began to kiss along his jaw line and neck.

"This is like the greatest thing ever," he said under his breath.

She giggled at him. "You are really cute," she placed her hand under his chin and kissed him quickly. "Now let's get you out of these clothes."

"Okay," he replied breathlessly.

She smiled at him as she carefully removed his glasses. She got up off of him and walked towards the bedside table where she laid down his lenses. Before she walked back to him, she took the belt out of her jeans, letting them fall down just enough so that he could see her pelvic bone. He stared at her lustfully, realizing that he was incredibly hard. He took a deep breath as she stood in front of him and began to unbutton his pinstriped dress shirt. He looked up at her adoringly as he discreetly slipped his fingers under her tight, black t-shirt and felt her soft skin. She pushed his dress shirt down over his shoulders to reveal his hairless, milky white, surprisingly well built chest and defined abs. She got down on her knees and kissed along his waist line. As she moved farther up his torso, he placed his hands on the bottom of her shirt and contemplated hauling it over her head. He cried out as she found his nipple and gently bit down. She pulled back allowing him to anxiously pull her t-shirt over her head. He did not notice the small scar on her chest from her surgery. She was far too beautiful to draw attention to such an insignificant, minuscule mark. She smirked at him as she undid his belt and top button, and tugged on the zipper of his corduroy pants. He moaned as she slipped one of her small hands inside of his boxers and tenderly stroked his genitals. She slowly pulled her hand out of his pants and dragged it up his torso, teasing him with her long fingernails as she did so.

"Would you mind standing up?"

He looked down at her. "Stand up," he repeated breathlessly.

She nodded. "Yeah." He obediently stood up and she pushed his pants along with his boxers to the floor. She kissed the tip of his erection causing him to moan and shiver at the same time, before she pushed him back onto the bed. He quickly crawled backwards to the top of the bed and watched as she painfully slowly took off her jeans to reveal a pair of black, low-cut, lace panties.

"How come you're not naked yet?" He asked eagerly. She smirked at him as she reached behind her back and opened the clasp of her black bra and tossed it on the floor. The pile of clothes on the floor was quickly given the addition of her panties. His erection throbbed agonizingly as he took in the features of her perfect body. She was tall, slender, and lean. She had large, beautiful breasts, a fit stomach, and she was clean shaven.

She made her way up the bed and sat up on his stomach. He stared up at her with widened eyes before he leaned forward and anxiously cupped her breasts and took one in his mouth. She moaned loudly, which made him want her even more, as he cautiously sucked and bit her nipple. Soon it was hard in his mouth and he moved to the next one. He moved up to kiss her on the lips once both of her nipples were clearly sore and swollen. He ran his hand down her body until he found her sensitive nubbin of flesh. He was very pleased to discover that she was hot and wet.

He tenderly stroked her clitoris with his thumb and as he did so he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Elle I don't know if I can take much more of this. I need to be with you now."

She let out small gasps of pleasure as his thumb continued to stroke her. "Ahh...me too..."

They quickly got up off of the bed and carelessly pulled down the bedcovers. They both climbed under the sheets and he positioned himself on top of her. He ran his hand through her hair as he entered her. She took a sharp intake of air. "Does it hurt?" He asked concerned. He didn't care about sounding conceded; he would rather do anything than hurt her.

She shook her head and ran her hands through his hair. "No baby, it feels amazing."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to thrust into her. She found it adorable that he leaned down and kissed her sweetly in between each thrust. His first couple of thrusts were slow but they gradually quickened and became frantic. He cried out her name as her interior muscles clenched around his erection. She was warm and tight, it felt incredible. She moaned his name loudly and dragged her fingernails down his back. He came and emptied himself inside of her, moaning that he loved her as he did so. She arched her back as the pleasurable sensations coursing through her lower body were almost too much too bear.

He lay on top of her as they both caught their breath. "Spencer that was so amazing," she admitted breathlessly.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, it was incredible."

She ran her hands down his back realizing that she had scratched him pretty badly. "Aww baby I'm sorry, does it sting?"

He laughed lightly. "A little but I don't mind," he replied smirking.

"Here lie on your stomach, let me take care of it."

He laughed, "What?"

"Just do it." He kissed her softly before he obeyed her and climbed off of her and lay on his stomach. She wrapped the thin bed sheet around her small frame and sat up in the bed. She leaned down and blew on the raw flesh. Her breath hitting his bare skin made him shiver. "Better?" She asked mischievously.

He rolled over onto his back and smiled at her. "Yeah."

She smiled back at him brightly; she couldn't remember feeling this happy since she joined the BAU. For some reason, that she wasn't sure of just yet but she intended to find out, being with him was perfect.

--------------------

Elle awoke to Reid placing soft kisses on the back of her neck. She rolled over to face him. "Good morning," she said smiling. She glanced at her watch, it was a little after nine thirty.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into him. "Good morning gorgeous."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you worn out? I'm worn out," she laughed.

He smirked at her as he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her. "It was only like three times."

She laughed, "Four times! We did it four times!"

He smirked again. "Well it was like I did it four times, but you," he playfully tapped her on the nose, "you only did it three times."

"Yeah well it's not like I did nothing."

He continued to smirk. "That's true; you were really good at that." He smiled as she blushed. "Okay well now I gotta make it even."

"What?" She asked a tad bit puzzled.

He slid down her body and under the sheet wrapped around her frame. He began to kiss her thigh and he smiled to himself as she kept her legs together. He nuzzled her legs but she didn't budge. He flicked the bed sheet over his head so that he could see her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "I dunno...I just..."

He cut her off, "Are you shy?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up!"

He moved back up and kissed her on the lips. "Awww..."

She cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. He looked at her curiously as he started to suck on her fingertips. "I thought that I heard someone outside our door," she whispered.

They waited for a little while and sure enough a knock came on Elle's door. "Oh shit," she said quietly. She hopped out of bed and pulled on her jeans, temporarily disregarding underwear. She snatched up her bra and t-shirt and hastily shoved them on her torso.

"Hey Elle! It's me," they both heard Morgan call out.

"One second Derek! I'm not finished getting dressed!"

Reid had just finished pulling up his boxers when Elle dumped the articles of clothing that were previously scattered all over the floor into his arms. She began to push him into the bathroom before she stopped and rushed towards the opposite side of the room. She grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table and ran back towards him. She sloppily put them on his face before she resumed pushing him into the bathroom and closed the door.

She took a moment to regain her composure before she walked towards the door and opened it to face a smiling Derek. "Hey," she said happily.

"It's really nice to see you happy this morning considering what happened last night."

She sighed. "Yeah and I'm fully prepared to take the fall for letting Lee off the hook."

He smiled at her sadly. "We'll worry about that later. I was just going to go out and get some breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted anything." He stepped inside of her hotel room and looked at her curiously.

She closed the door behind him. "What?" She asked observing the look on his face.

"It smells like sex in here."

She laughed, "That's funny and quite impossible."

He laughed lightly at himself until he heard a noise that came from the bathroom. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Elle asked trying to remain oblivious.

Morgan looked at her angrily. "Elle don't tell me that you went out last night, got piss drunk, and hooked up with some random guy."

She shook her head. "I didn't."

They both heard a 'clink clank' sound and a distinct "oww" from the bathroom. Morgan turned to her with a look of pure disappointment. "Elle," he said softly. "Okay, whoever you are come out!" Morgan called into the bathroom.

Elle waited nervously and Morgan irritably as the doorknob turned slowly. Reid stepped out into the room with his dress pants on but his belt was still undone, his dress shirt had only the two middle buttons done up, his hair was furiously dishevelled, and his glasses were askew.

Morgan looked at the both of them in shock. "Reid?!?!"

Reid smiled awkwardly. "Good morning."

Morgan turned to Elle. "You had sex with Reid!?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said simply. Reid smirked at her. Her tone wasn't embarrassment or regret it was almost pride.

Morgan quickly turned back to Reid. "And you had sex with Elle!?"

"Yeah." Elle giggled as he couldn't prevent the smirk from forming on his face once he had answered Morgan's question.

Morgan looked at the young, male agent gloomily. "Reid..."

"Morgan I'm in love with her."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Reid gave him a tiny nod. Morgan took a deep breath. "I gotta digest this; I'll see you guys on the plane." Morgan left the hotel room uncharacteristically mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry," Reid apologized half laughing. "I was trying to put my pants on and I kicked the toilet."

Elle laughed, "It's okay." He smiled at her as he started to walk towards her. She smirked at him as she pushed him back into the bathroom. "Where do you think you're going? I'm in the mood for a hot shower." He smirked back at her as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and closed the bathroom door.

**The End!!! Please drop a review :)**


End file.
